walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Andrea (TV Series)
New photo Loving the new photo, great job Liam!! TheLethalWeapon (talk) 19:50, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Errors Under the Relationships section, for Carol Peletier, the quote says: "...you need to sleep with him give him the greatest night of his life, get him to drop his guard..." ''The punctuation is messed up, making this a run-on sentence. It should be written as, "...you need to sleep with him. Give him the greatest night of his life, get him to drop his guard..."'' Also, same section, under Daryl Dixon is says, "She is seen to bond with him slightly after shooting him, then calling him a close friend in the promo for The Suicide King, showing she cares deeply on him, ignoring Merle despite their recent bonding." This doesn't make much sense. It should probably read something like, "She seems to bond with him slightly after shooting him. She calls him a close friend in the episode The Suicide King, showing she cares deeply for him, but fails to mention Merle despite their recent bonding." Miss Anonymous hp (talk) 15:11, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Incoming rape? Will the Governor do to Andrea what he did to Michonne? Last Name In the Survival Instinct game, Andrea's parents are there. Andrea's father is named as Terry Harrison. The Survival Instinct game is canon with the TV show, so it would make sense that this would be her character's actual full name is Andrea Harrison and her sister would be Amy Harrison. We don't know whether on not it was them. I could just be a fun little easter egg. It will remain the same until it is confirmed. CamTheWoot (talk) 21:11, March 25, 2013 (UTC)CamTheWoot Last Names discussion Kinda agree with Seismic here. If we added Will Dixon and Jess Collins to the TV Series Daryl and Merle's relations, then it would be fair to give Andrea and Amy their respective last name.RazorWolfz (talk) 21:12, March 25, 2013 (UTC)RazorWolfz Please read my above comment it is directly stated that they are related to Daryl and Merle, however Harrison is not confirmed to Andrea and Amy's last names. It is most likely an easter egg. CamTheWoot (talk) 21:14, March 25, 2013 (UTC)CamTheWoot Even if Terry Harrison said they (he and his wife) were looking for Amy and Andrea, their daughters? Not looking for an argument, just wondering if the character stating that he and his wife were looking for their daughters, named Amy and Andrea, is considered confirmed or not. Andrea and Amy have never had last names, so I would assume those two names used together as sisters would confirm it.Seismicmilk (talk) How many girls in the world are there called Amy or Andrea. Two groups of sisters with the same name is not confirmation. CamTheWoot (talk) 21:21, March 25, 2013 (UTC)CamTheWoot Ok cool. Understood. Maybe we'll see some official word on it in the future from the game developers or something. I'd love to see Amy and Andrea finally get a last name. :) Seismicmilk (talk) I'm glad we could settle this without an argument. :D CamTheWoot (talk) 21:28, March 25, 2013 (UTC)CamTheWoot As i also agree we should wait for confirmation i do believe that Andrea and Amy that was metioned was our Andrea and Amy it is very unlikely the ment two diffrent Andrea's and Amy's. DevynC2 (talk) 21:31, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I also believe as such. It could just be a coincidence though. CamTheWoot (talk) 21:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC)CamTheWoot *Can't rename them with the last name Harrison until we get official confirmation (like from AMC or Kirkman?) HOWEVER, this is notable enough to include under TRIVIA as an Easter egg, so leave it there. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:53, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Omg!! Sorry, I only saw this now but edited the page!! I hope I don't get in trouble!! :S Sorry!! OverCasanova (talk) 06:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC)OverCasanova Relationship with Rick If someone does a section dealing with Andrea's relationship with Rick, I think a great quote would be, "I know how the safety works" as those are among the first words she said to him, as well as the last ones. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:26, April 2, 2013 (UTC) That is true, but it doesn't really explain anything about their relationship. Taken out of context, it seems quite random. Axel TWD (talk) 01:30, April 2, 2013 (UTC) The first time she said it, she was angry because her sister had died, and that others were going to put a bullet in Amy's head. At the end, it was because her friends had arived in time to say "good-bye". Alockwood1 (talk) 01:36, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Phillip indirectly caused her death. He didn't cause her death, he indirectly caused it because he caused Milton to bite her which in turn caused her to shoot herself, so it is not direct enough to be listed as a cause. 20:21, April 3, 2013 (UTC) He still caused her death, because he knew that Milton would die/turn, and then attack her. Alockwood1 (talk) 22:09, April 3, 2013 (UTC) It was not indirectly because Milton turning and bitting Andrea was The Governor's intentions. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 22:12, April 3, 2013 (UTC) But Milton biting Andrea causing Andrea to commit suicide was not. Milton caused her death, to say that Philip did is illogical because he didn't bite her and bring on the suicide. 20:41, July 28, 2013 (UTC) He intentionally caused her death, he wanted Milton to turn and bite her. Even if she didn't commit suicide, she would still die from her bite wound. Indirect cause means causing ones death, but it was a complete accident and not the causers intention to do it. TheLastOfUs6 (talk) 03:24, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Deleted Scene from Season 3 there's a deleted scene from season 3 episode 16 "Welcome To The Tombs", in this scene. instead of not showing Milton bite Andrea. it shows Milton biting her on-screen, put this in triva please 21:44, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Spoilers upfront! I'm not asking for making "spoiler tabs", like other wikis have, but could we please just avoid making obvious (death) spoilers in the very first line people will see when reaching the page? The top caption can't possibly tell us she's going to die. I just looked for this page to have informations about the actress, I wasn't planning to read the whole story of the character or anything, just a quick click on the actress' name's link, and still I couldn't avoid being abruptly told about her death. Why? Do those very dull and boring "last words" really represent the character? This is what draws users away from wikia's like this. You are basically telling them: "don't come here until you already know everything about the show". Shishi82 (talk) 16:25, July 16, 2013 (UTC) The fact that her character box is red also reveals that she is dead. There is really no way around it, but I do agree with the quote not representing her character well so I expanded it. Axel TWD (talk) 19:29, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I miss her so much I miss this badass zombie killer, won't be the same without her, bad decisions and bad judgement led to her demise :( No, she was so annoying like Lori. : She was utterly useless. All she ever did was make things worse for the group or side with the bad guy because she has the hots for them. Glad she was killed off and I wouldn't be surprised if it was actually unofficially supported by all the writers given how rubbish a character she was. Apache287 (talk) 16:29, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Was she wearing the same thing she wore when she was lost in the woods when she died? If you look at pictures of her when she was lost in the woods in Beside The Dying Fire she's wearing this brown vest with white fur. And in pictures of her death scene she's wearing the same vest, right? Limbo Bunny (talk) 22:35, July 24, 2013 (UTC) She wasn't exactly wearing the same clothes in Beside the Dying Fire, Prey, and Welcome to the Tombs. Maybe the vest and boots, but definitely not the pants or shirt. So, someone should probably change or remove that trivia. 09:46, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Survivor :survivor of the zombie apocalypse Should we still be describing her this way? +Y 22:24, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Everyone who survives the initial outbreak is classed as a survivor, even those who die in the episode they first appear in. TheLastOfUs6 (talk) 03:26, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Return? I would really like if she'd return. I don't like that the show's making other characters kind of become how Andrea was supposed to be. We can still have Andrea back tbh. She could have faked her death and that the wound she got wasn't actually from Milton but the Governor's antics. All we gotta do is band together for this. Let's all get on Twitter and tweet (hashtag)BringBackAndrea. Please...Andrea is wanted back and we can have her back. It wouldn't work kid - unless it was a Flashback episode. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:11, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Do we know she was 36 years old in season 1? Just curious. FormAndVoid (talk) 23:34, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Last name When was Andrea's (and Amy's) last name mentioned in the show? It was confirmed here: https://www.skybound.com/the-walking-dead/tv/characters-tv/amy-harrison/ - User:Wwefan2